1. Field
Aspects of the example implementations relate to providing controls for managing geographical storage location of user-associated data or content, and more specifically, use of user specifications to determine a geographical storage location of data associated with the user.
2. Related Art
Cloud computing offers a number of potential benefits by allowing data and content to be copied, transferred, stored, and accessed from almost any location in the world. However, some countries, governments, or corporations might have laws, rules or policies granting jurisdiction over data or content stored in data centers within their borders. For example, a country may access data stored within its borders and permit the prosecution of a user based on the content or data. Thus, a user may be subjected to risk because their data or content is stored in a data center in that foreign country.